


The Maquis Cat

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: There’s a thief in the night who comes across the rarest jewel of them all…





	

‘The Maquis Cat’

************

Many years ago….

“Daddy, daddy, don’t let the stranger get me!” young Tommy Paris screamed out his terror over the bad dream. He was tangled and twisted in his sheets sweating as the adrenaline flowed through his veins.

Captain Owen Paris dashed into his son’s room and pulled the young boy into the safety of his strong arms whispering words of comfort into his ears. “Shush, baby. It was just a bad dream. I have you and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Stay with me, Daddy,” the little boy begged as he clutched his father’s arms around him. He felt totally safe from the universe from within the big muscular limbs and nothing could harm him as long as they were around him.

“Can you tell me about the dream, Tommy?” Paris asked softly. “I’m here and I’ll never let anyone hurt you. You’re my son and I love you.”

“It’s the same one. I’m tied up and there’s a man dressed in dark clothes standing over me,” Tommy whispered back a little less fearful. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Does he say anything to you?” this was the third time that Tommy had had this dream over the last year. Paris was starting to wonder if Tommy had some kind of intuition of events to come. This wasn’t the first time his young son of six years had knowledge of something happening in the future.

“No, he just stares at me with starlight in his dark eyes. That’s when I wake up yelling, daddy,” Tommy explained in between sniffles. He could feel the sleep stealing over him again as he relaxed safe and secure in his father’s warmth.

Owen kissed the top of the blond head and laid them both down on the bed with his long frame curled around his son’s smaller frame. Tommy drifted off to sleep almost immediately while Owen took longer to fall asleep making sure that his son was safe from the bogeyman.

Tommy would have the dream infrequently as he grew up and was used to having it by the time he came home from his first assignment on the U.S.S. Exeter after leaving Star Fleet Academy.

************

After the signing of the Federation-Cardassian Peace Treaty…

A disgruntled Star Fleet officer whose origins were in the Demilitarized Zone made a list of all who signed the treaty and those who helped make it come into being. It was a long list but he was sure he could make them pay.

One year after the Treaty went into effect, the Maquis were born and began letting the Federation and Cardassia know that they were not in favor of the treaty. Trouble was on the horizon and the disgruntled Star Fleet officer knew of a way that he could help since money was needed for the Maquis to help obtain weapons and supplies.

He began by robbing the houses of those who had signed the treaty and of the people who had helped put it into effect. His reasoning was that since they let the trouble start for the people in the DMZ that they could help pay for the cause.

Star Fleet Security and Earth police couldn’t catch the thief and as time passed his fame grew and he became a legend when heirlooms and other valuable items stolen from Star Fleet personnel and politicians began showing up in pawn shops along the frontier. Even tracing these items through purchasers and other known criminals couldn’t get them any leads on their burglar.

The media began calling him The Maquis Cat Burglar and others started calling him a modern day Robin Hood.

Watching the news and still being careful, the Maquis Cat smiled and went about his business…

************

At the height of the Maquis Cat’s career…

“Why can’t anyone catch this thief?” Admiral Owen Paris declared loudly to his staff at their morning briefing.

The infamous Maquis Cat burglar had struck again by robbing another home of a high-ranking Star Fleet officer getting away with valuables and priceless family heirlooms. The heirlooms were easily recovered by having undercover agents visiting pawn shops located on frontier worlds on the edge of the Demilitarized Zone. With each robbery, the burglar was getting bolder with his home invasions and frustrating Star Fleet Security and Earth police attempts to catch him.

His calling card had taken Star Fleet several robberies to recognize it. At each house, he left a small white stuffed cat on a nearby staircase with a thank you note tied with a blue ribbon around its neck. The first few times, security had overlooked the stuffed animal believing it to be a forgotten toy left there by children.

It was the note attached to the cat that really irritated Star Fleet. It would read, “Thank you for your contribution to help support the Maquis. Maybe next time you won’t be in a such a hurry to throw away your own people.”

“We are talking about an exceptional burglar who knows who, what, when, where and how long each house he invades is empty. He manages to evade every security system and even charms the dogs who are supposed to be protecting their territory,” his aide, Lt. Tuvok of Vulcan replied. Tuvok specialized in security was temporarily assigned to the Admiral’s staff while his new assignment had yet to come through.

“Has anyone managed to put a profile together on this person?” Paris growled at the so-called incompetence of his staff and Starfleet Intelligence. Of course, that was his opinion at the moment. The vast majority of the time his staff was highly informed and Intelligence scoring victories in their efforts against the Maquis and the Cardassians.

This so-called Maquis Cat was beginning to make him look like a fool and Paris men didn’t take kindly to being made fools of. Admiral Paris vowed to get this thief if it was one of the last things he did.

“We have several people working on the profile now. We hope to have it ready for you by lunchtime, Admiral,” Tuvok said simply his dark eyes betraying nothing to the scrutiny of the Admiral’s blue eyes.

“I also want to know how you people plan on catching this Maquis Cat and I want that plan in my office by 1600.” Paris said sharply as he grabbed his stack of padds and stormed from the briefing room to his office. “Dismissed.”

************

At a classroom at Star Fleet Academy…

“If there are no more questions, than class is dismissed,” Commander Chakotay, Professor of Tactics and Strategies for Star Fleet Academy quipped as he gathered up his teacher stuff and dumped into his shoulder bag. The hustle and bustle of the cadets leaving and talking to each other didn’t faze the instructor any.

Chakotay was glad it was his last class of the day. He had to hurry home and get ready for his evening’s activities. Once he was done with tonight than tomorrow he would start packing so he could resign from Star Fleet and head for the frontier to continue helping the Maquis with their battles.

He had one last job to do and then the Maquis Cat would retire to oblivion and legend. The Maquis Cat would also leave behind a bunch of irritated Star Fleet bigwigs. Snickering to himself, Chakotay continued on his way home thinking of how much pleasure it was to send his ill-gotten gains to the Maquis to help fund their cause with a ready supply of monetary cash. Most of the money went for weapons, medical supplies and other needed items to supply people with whatever they needed to fight against Cardassians.

Tonight would be his crowing achievement he thought as he entered his apartment and began to get ready for the evening. According to his most reliable source, his latest intended victim and family was going off planet to Jupiter Station for a conference and wasn’t expected back until Monday.

That would suit his nocturnal plans just fine. 

************

Bypassing the security system and slipping past the guard dogs was almost too easy, Chakotay mused as he entered the house via an unlocked window on the ground floor of the mansion. His danger instincts were causing him to be extra wary when a full moon came out shinning through parting clouds with brilliant light.

Moving quietly down the hallway, Chakotay quietly and efficiently stripped the first floor mansion of its lightweight valuables from the jewelry in the master bedroom to the gold pressed latinum medals in the study. He set the bag of stolen goods by the open window his planned escape route and carefully went upstairs to check out the second floor.

The upstairs hallway was L-shaped and as the dark dressed man approached the corner, he heard a slight breathing sound from an open doorway. Moving silently, Chakotay peered into the bedroom and gazed upon the rare jewel stretched out in sleeping repose on the king sized bed. Holding his breath for fear of waking the young man, Chakotay stepped further into the room wondering what to do about this new problem.

His research had indicated that the entire Paris family was out of town. There must have been a last minute change of plans that he hadn’t been aware of. He needed to move fast and make his quarry helpless so he could finish the job and get out in one piece. Pulling some light sturdy cord out of his back pocket, Chakotay quickly and quietly bond the young man’s hands to the headboard.

“What the fuck….?” Was all the young man got out as his captor quickly shoved a pair of rolled up underwear into his mouth stifling his protests.

Chakotay felt the long legs shifting to kick at him and he rolled to floor narrowly missing a failing foot aimed for his head. By the bright moonlight coming in the windows, he could make out the blue eyes glaring at him in defiance. Picking up a cast off shirt from the floor, Chakotay tossed it over the blond head blinding his captive so he could tie off the long legs to the corners of the bed.

Once the young man was firmly restrained, Chakotay pulled the shirt off his captive and stood there gazing at his rare prize. Blond hair framed a beautiful classic face, sparkling blue eyes full of anger, sensual red lips stretched around the underwear and the flawless nose with flaring nostrils. This man was scared but he was also angry at the intruder in his home.

Of course, it was nice that his prize like to sleep in the nude giving the thief an unobstructed view of the long lean body. Yellow blond hair framed a pale but beautiful face and there was tension in the long slender neck and throat. Angry growls were coming from behind the underwear making Chakotay smile.

Sighing, Chakotay pulled his thoughts together determined to finish his mission and left the bedroom intent on exploring the rest of the second floor before he was discovered. Ignoring the muffled snarls coming from behind the gag, he headed down the hall and resumed his explorations of the other rooms.

Stopping by the bedroom on his return from down the hallway that held his captive, Chakotay noted that the young man was moving restlessly fighting his restraints. He amused himself by taking a long look at the pale form before him. The young man had broad shoulders, strong chest topped with golden down and dark nipples which tapered down to his smooth stomach and very trim waist. From there he noticed the narrow hips undulating as a nice sized cock rising from its bed of golden fur and becoming quite erect.

The long legs lightly furred strained against the ties and his skin was becoming flushed with arousal. Chakotay smiled at the scene and felt a response in his own pants down around his groin area. The sight of the beautiful helpless man tied up was stirring his own libido. Pulling his mind and rebellious body back under control, he turned to go finish his job.

As he entered the last room on his route around the second floor, Chakotay could not get his mind off of the sexy young man tied up in the bedroom. He wanted to bury his hard shaft into that sweet ass until they were both screaming with the pleasure of it. Taking his last bit of booty and placing into his backpack by the window on the first floor, he returned to the second floor bedroom not quite sure why the young captive was so strong on his mind.

This was the first time that someone had been home while he was robbing them of cash value items for the Maquis. And of course, it had to be a tall lean blond the kind he was attracted too when pursing men for some dinner, drinking and a wild time. He wondered if the blond man with the sparking blue eyes liked men also.

Walking into the second floor bedroom for the fourth time, Chakotay stood in the doorway and wondered if he should chance having a taste of the rare jewel in the bed before him.

Leaning over the rare gem, Chakotay dared to brush his hand against the smooth cheek listening to the sounds of his captive’s breathing. That simple act of touching proved to be his downfall. The slight touch of that tender flesh sent dangerous flames of passion raging throughout his soul!

************

Tom had been angry and scared at the same time as his arms were restrained waking him from a deep sleep. He had been tired from his journey on board the Exeter and was visiting with his family for some leave until it was time for him to report to his next assignment at Caldik Prime. 

“What the fuck…?” was the only thing he was able to get out as his own underwear was shoved into his mouth.

His long legs were still free and he moved swiftly hoping to knock his attacker off of him so he could get some help. His assailant rolled off of the bed and Tom was suddenly blinded by a shirt thrown over his head. He tried to listen and determine where the burglar was at but was unable to hear as each of his legs were swiftly caught and tied down to the ends of the bed.

Tom was nearly in a panic when the shirt was removed and he looked up to see the dark man from his nightmare standing over him. He was angry and scared at the same time for awhile until he saw the starlight in the dark man’s eyes gazing at him. He found himself growing restless under the gaze and felt the heat of embarrassment staining his face.

Somehow he was slightly disappointed when the man turned and left him alone in the bedroom. Tom could only wonder if someone would come to his rescue since his family wouldn’t be back until Monday and this was Friday night.

‘I’m so fucked,’ he thought to himself and a twinge in his cock at the thought of the dark man looking at him. Glancing down, he realized that his sheet and blanket had fallen to the floor and he was lying supremely naked for the thief to see like a feast at a banquet.

That realization didn’t help any as his cock began to harden while he tried to think of ways to soften it before his captor came back. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel as if his life was in any danger from this man. In his dreams, the dark man may have startled him but he had never given off any signs of causing him harm.

However, he had never reached past this point in his dreams and it was anyone’s guess from now on. Tom had always awakened at the point when the dark man was standing over him with stars in his eyes gazing down at him. Shivering he felt a slight sexual thrill building inside him at the danger he was in.

Restlessly, he pulled at his bonds and moaned behind his gag.

************

It was like the song of the Lorilei that called sailors to their death when the ships passed by her cave. Chakotay made his choice as his clothes came off and he knelt at the side of his young captive on the mattress pulling the gag out of his mouth.

“Do you promise not to yell for help?” Chakotay asked covering the mouth with his hand.

Tom nodded yes as he relaxed his sore mouth and jaw. The thrill and the sensation of the dark man touching him sent more waves of sexual desire coursing through him.

The pale skin excited him and Chakotay couldn’t get enough of it as he laid his entire bronze body on top of the long lean body in his bed establishing tactile contact as much as possible. Using both hands to cradle the golden head gently, Chakotay proceeded to ravish the pink lips with his own full lips until he had the young man whimpering with need. Tom looked so beautiful with his glazed blue eyes and swollen lips and his body wiggling with passion to be taken by the dark man above him.

“Please,” Tom found himself begging shamelessly wiggling his body in invitation.

“Please, what?” Chakotay asked as he lowered his right hand gently stroked the long pale cock, which was standing up and pleading for attention.

“Why do I feel like this?” he was still confused. His feelings were trying to scream danger at him but all he wanted was to be ravished by this mysterious man from his dreams.

“The thrill of danger, the lure of excitement, a secret fantasy or desire to be helpless while an unknown stranger has his way with you,” commented Chakotay as he nipped his way down to the pale chest beneath him and gently bit the nipples there causing Tom to lose any more semblance of speech. Feeling the body arched up under him wiggling an invitation, Chakotay decided it was time to stop and forced himself away from the beautiful man beneath him.

“Don’t leave me like this,” Tom wailed in sudden despair pulling on the bonds feeling empty without the man standing over him. He felt abandoned learning all these new sensations and not knowing what to do about them.

Standing by the window with the moonlight surrounding him, Chakotay felt a moral decision running through his mind as his conscious thought weighed against his feelings, desire and the danger of it all. If he was caught, he would lose everything.

But on the other hand, what memories of tonight would he be able to take to prison with him. //What the hell, let’s go for it. I can take some sweet memories of this rare gem with me. //

Tom had not said a word as he just watched the big man stand by the window noting the flowing tattoo over his left temple and then returned to him. The tall dark man stood there gazing down at his prize.

Tom felt trapped by the intensity of those dark eyes. “Please.” He heard himself beg.

To his surprise, the burglar released his limbs and Tom took a few moments to rub the circulation back into them. He could feel the tension in the big man as he waited for Tom’s decision to call out for help or let the thief have sex with him.

“Roll over, baby and lay on your stomach,” Chakotay urged him gently. “I promise I will not hurt you.”

Tom knew in his gut and heart that he could trust the man not to hurt him.

He rolled over onto his stomach and cradled his head in his arms trying to keep his slight panic at bay and fears from upsetting the thief. A pair of broad hands began to massage the tight muscles in his shoulders and slowly he began to relax under the skilled digits. Nearly in a light doze from relaxing, Tom didn’t notice as the hands began to drift down his back to more erotic spots on his body.

Chakotay let hand gently slide down the cleft of the pale firm butt cheeks until he reached the puckered opening that beckoned. Feeling the muscles tense up under him, he began to rub Tom’s lower back to soothe him. “No danger, baby. Just the road to delight, my golden gem.” The bronze man crooned to the younger man who was shivering in desire.

Blue eyes filled with arousal stared at his pleadingly and yet there was a instant flash of fear in them that Chakotay saw and knew with a little coaxing that arousal could be there for a long time to come.

Reaching for a bottle of oil that was sitting on the nightstand, he poured a generous amount down the cleft of Tom’s ass and tenderly massaged the area around his opening. Glancing up, he saw Tom’s eyes were closed and his fists were opening and closing with the tension and his face was stained with a bright pink flush. Stroking the smooth back, the muscles gradually relaxed and Tom’s breathing slowed.

He slipped his oiled index finger into Tom’s tight hole and received a small whimper of need as the heat spread through the younger man of arousal and need. Keeping the stroking of Tom’s lower back going on, he slowly prepared the younger man until he was up to four fingers in that lovely pale ass probing and stretching the tight muscles. Satisfied that the golden man was ready, Chakotay withdrew his fingers and liberally coated his long dark cock with oil letting it tickle between his balls as well.

Slowly he filled Tom’s hot tight channel with his cock and let him adjust to the fullness in his ass before departing on a long slow rhythm that had Tom thrashing mindlessly beneath his big body. Tom had never known of such pleasure and gave himself over to the sensations whimpering and groaning out his enjoyment. Chakotay increased his pace and hit that special spot sending Tom into his own orbit and coming again without anyone touching him. Within mere moments of that, Chakotay himself came with a roar collapsing on top of the younger man.

It was a long while before either one had any strength to move…

************

“Thank you for tonight.” Chakotay kissed him one last time after getting dressed.

“Take me with you,” Tom suddenly begged on impulse. He wanted to go with this dangerous man. No one had ever sexually satisfied him the way this dark man had and Tom didn’t want to lose him.

Chakotay could see that maybe there would be problems after all. Staking another deep kiss on his young lover as a distraction, he quickly retied Tom’s hands to the headboard.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tom was getting pissed off now. As he opened his mouth to protest further, he found the gag being shoved back into his mouth.

“I can’t. There is too much at stake and you have your whole life in front of you. Not that the temptation isn’t there for me to take you with me but I can’t take the chance.” Chakotay stroked the soft skin of his shoulder one last time. “Thank you for the best night of my life.”

With one last look, Chakotay paused in the doorway for just a moment and took one last look at the rare gem and the memory that he would treasure for the rest of his life.

As swiftly as Chakotay came, he was gone leaving a very confused young man thinking hard for the rest of the long night without sleep.

************

The maid found him the next morning and contacted authorities after untying Tom from his restraints. Tom quickly took a shower and thoroughly cleaned his body inside and out not wanting anyone to know what had happened beside the house being robbed.

When questioned by Star Fleet Security, he reported that no harm had been done to him outside of being tied up and the family house being robbed. The Admiral called to inquire about him and to tell him they were on their way home. 

Tom stared out his window and wondered where his thief was at. With the Paris determination, he was going to find out who he was and then…he didn’t quite know why he wanted to find the identity of The Maquis Cat. His calling card the little stuffed cat had been found on the Admiral’s desk in his den of all places.

He would worry about it when he found him.

************

Chakotay asked for some leave to visit his family and it was granted. His home terminal was programmed to send his resignation to Star Fleet Command ten days after he left Earth. His apartment was closed up and his baggage was place on the freighter. He took one last look around to make sure nothing was left behind.

He had to keep pushing thoughts of Tom Paris out of his mind. Once he hit the frontier, he would never see the young man again but he could enjoy the memory of that rare night.

As the freighter broke orbit over the blue and white planet, Chakotay was reminded of a pair of sky blue eyes watching and wanting him. With a sigh of weariness, he sat back in his seat and dreamed of his greatest night…

Where the Maquis Cat had stuck at his greatest enemy…Admiral Owen Paris and

A rare gem had stolen his heart.

The End?


End file.
